narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Jibriel Uchiha
To Become A Great Ninja. He Passed His Chunin Exam At The Age Of 9 And Became A Member Of the ANBU At The Age Of 13. All Of His Time With The Leaf Village He Was Attracted Hinata Hyuga But He Never Opened Up To Her And She Started Too Like Naruto. This Caused Him To Hate Naruto All Of His Life. One day returing home from a mission he returned to see his dead parents along with his entire clan.He Awakens His Mangekyou Sharingan. He was unaware that he had awakend this ability until later in his life. After Sasuke Left The Village A Month Before His Father Died He Joined Him And Went To Orochimaru In Search Of Power. Him And Sasuke Became Partners For 3 Years. At The Age Of 16 Jibriel Decided To Attempted To Kill Sasuke Too Take His Eyes And Get The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. But His Assassination Attempted Failed And Sasuke Beats Him In A Battle Of Ninjutsu. However Jibriel Puts Him In His Special Genjutsu Hades Gate And Damages With Sasuke Mentally. The Genjutsu Makes A Allusion That You Are In Hell Wrapped In Chains And Hounds Are Tearing Your Arms And Legs Apart. He Was Very Weak After Putting Sasuke In His Jutsu So He Retreated. One Year Later At The Age Of 17 He Created A Rogue Ninja Organization With Only The Strongest Of Ninja From Many Different VIllages. He And A Member Of The By The Name Of Joel Hyuga. They Went To Leaf To Find Ancient Justus. They Skillfully Took Out Kiba And Shino. They Quickly Transported Them Too A Land Far Away And Used Transformation Jutsus Too Look Like Them Too Get Close To The Hokage And Carry Out The Mission But The ANBU And Other Special Task Forces Figured Out Who They Were And Tracked Them Back To Their Base And Went To War With The Rogue Ninja . After The Fight Their Were Only 6 Survivors Left Of The Rogue Ninja Group. They Decided To Split Up The Group All Across The Nations And Went Into Hiding For Years. When They Were Spit Up, Jibriel Found Out That The Start Of The 4th Great Ninja War Had Begun. Him and 4 Of His Comrades, Joel Hyuuga, Michael Uchiha and Zyon Mirazuki And Mekhi Sided With The Shinobi Alliance To Defeat This Threat.As Powerful As They Were, They Saw The True Power Of Madara Uchiha. All Of The Remaining Rogue Ninja Than Returned To There Villages After The War Except For Mekhi. After Naruto Became Hokage Jibriel And Sasuke Became Friends Again Even After The Deadly Battle They Had When They Were 16. Their Brothers Were Best Friends So They Figured They Should Try To Be Cool Again. Jibriel Assisted Sasuke And Naruto In Fight Against Momoshiki. After The Fight Jibriel Came Back To His Kids And Will Teach Them Some Of His Favorite Jutsu. He Took A Pair Of Shin Uchiha's Eyes To Achieve The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.